


Sable

by Hessy



Series: The Ranger Mishaps [5]
Category: Ranger's Apprentice - John Flanagan
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23672677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessy/pseuds/Hessy
Summary: There are six adorable four-legged troublemakers running around Will's cabin. He can only keep one, and that's where he gets help.
Relationships: Will Treaty/Alyss Mainwaring
Series: The Ranger Mishaps [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696990
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Sable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maeve_Lynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeve_Lynn/gifts).



> This is just a nice fluffy one-shot for a wonderful friend

Will was seriously getting tired of this. The incessant whining and thumping of tails and various sounds of fights were interrupting his work. He was sitting at the table with a nice cup of coffee next to his hand, trying to fill in forms that needed to be sent to Crowley. 

One of those little rascals tried to bite his boot with his gums. Will sighed and looked down at the border shepherd puppies. 

A few weeks ago, Ebony gave birth to six little fluffy balls of death. There were four males and two females and they were currently causing chaos in Will’s cabin. At almost two months old, they knew how to walk and were discovering the world around them.

Will looked up from his work for Ebony. The mother was nowhere to be seen. He sighed and tried to concentrate again on the form. Alyss was up at the Castle on an important meeting and would be back in the evening. Now, it was only early afternoon. 

The puppies didn’t have names yet. Will had been hoping that when they were old enough, he could find them new forever homes. Being a full-time Ranger, he didn’t have time to care for seven dogs. One or two he could handle, but a bunch of hyperactive puppies? No, thank you. Will loved animals, but even he could see that more than two was just too much. 

Will watched a dark spot in his mug of coffee intensely. The puppies were seven weeks old; soon they would be old enough to go into their new homes. Maybe, he thought, it was time to let them go. 

He always knew he’d keep one of Ebony’s offsprings. A plan began blooming in his head. The form was long forgotten. 

When Alyss came home, she was tired. The meeting had gone on for so long and she was looking forward to spending some time with her husband. And, of course, those fluffy little disasters. 

She opened the door to see a surprise. Will was sitting on the floor, surrounded by black and white puppies that waggled their little tails like crazy, and each of them had a colored ribbon around its neck. Green, purple, blue, red, yellow, and brown. The puppies were attacking Will with love and as soon as they spotted Alyss, they came to her. Ebony was calmer; she, unlike her children, waited until Alyss had taken off her coat. 

“What’s with the ribbons?” she asked, already in better spirits. Will waved his hand to the dogs. 

“I was thinking,” Will began. 

“Careful,” Alyss smiled kindly. “You know what Halt always says.” Will narrowed his eyes at her, but he was smiling. Alyss claimed the chair and put one of the puppies on her lap. 

Will cleared his throat. “So, the little ones are almost old enough to go into new families,” he said and watched as sadness washed over Alyss’ expression. They both had become attached to these troublemakers and it’d be hard to say goodbye. However, they both knew it was necessary. 

“And I want you to choose the one we get to keep,” Will said, his eyes darting over each puppy. Alyss set the one she had on her lap on the floor and it happily ran to its siblings. 

Will left to care for Tug and to give Alyss some privacy in her difficult quest. When he returned, Alyss was petting a puppy with the green ribbon. 

“That’s the one?” He didn’t even need to ask, he knew. Alyss nodded and let the puppy go. It was one of the two females in the litter. She had darker fur than her siblings, with white patches on her shoulders, back, ears, and legs. 

“Now we only need a name,” Alyss remarked, watching curiously as Will looked the dog over and scratched his chin. 

“I was thinking… Sable.”


End file.
